spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Werekitten
Night of the Werekitten 'is the fourth episode of the first season of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa. In the episode, SpongeBob begins having illusions of Sagwa as a monstrous cat after watching a scary movie about "Werecats". The episode is closely similar to the SpongeBob episodes Krab-Borg and Fear of a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob & Sagwa 3 is nearly based on this episode. The Script (The episode opens with a shot of SpongeBob's house at night. Inside of the house, SpongeBob is making popcorn and gathering snacks. He is preparing for a movie night.) '''SpongeBob: '''Almost done. I can't wait to watch the new movie that just came out on video! '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''What movie are we watching tonight, Gary? Why, we are watching the latest horror film from Barnacle Mouth Entertainment: "The Curse of the Werecat"! I hear that this movie is supposed to be incredibly scary. In fact, even scarier than "Night of the Robot". I guess we'll find out, huh? Come on, let's go get set up. (SpongeBob and Gary walk into the living room. SpongeBob sets down his snacks, turns the lights off and switches the TV on. He inserts the disc for "The Curse of the Werecat" into his DVD player.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh boy, here we go! Ready for some spooks, Gary? '''Gary: '''Meow. (The movie starts as SpongeBob eats his popcorn. He watches the film as dialogue and whimsical, romantic music can be heard.) '''Male Actor: 'It sure is a beautiful night outside, isn't it, dear? '''Female Actor: '''You said it, husband. I'm so glad I could spend my time with you alone. '''Male Actor: '''Yep, just you, me and the lovely view with a bright full moon to go with. (Suspenseful music emerges from the TV.) '''Male Actor: '(gasps) Urgh... 'Female Actor: '''Darling? Is there something wrong? (SpongeBob begins to have an uncomfortable and skittish look on his face.) '''Male Actor: '''Nothing dear, I... just... oooooohhhh... '''Female Actor: '''Darling? '''Male Actor: '(starts making cat growls as clothes ripping can be heard) 'Female Actor: '''Wh... wha...?! '''Male Actor: '''MRRRREEEEEOOOOOOOOOWW!!!! '''Female Actor: '(screams) 'SpongeBob: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (falls on his back, then gets back up) Awesome! Keep it coming, movie! (continues eating his popcorn) (The episode pans to SpongeBob in his bed, panting and whimpering. He looks traumatized after watching the movie.) '''SpongeBob: '''It's okay, SpongeBob. Just take your mind off of the frightening imagery and get some rest. (SpongeBob goes to sleep, but he immediately begins to flinch and toss and turn on his bed as a cat growl can be heard. Apparently, he is having nightmares about the movie.) '''SpongeBob: '''No... no, no... stay back... I'm warning you... (opens his eyes wide and screams) (The screen fades to black and then cuts to a view of SpongeBob's house in the morning. A rooster can be heard crowing. The shot cuts inside to reveal SpongeBob looking drowsy as he is making coffee.) '''SpongeBob: '(sighs) That was the worst night's sleep I've ever witnessed. But at least this coffee should get me awake, so I can make myself look good today. (SpongeBob picks up his coffee and tries to put it near his mouth, but ends up spilling it on his shirt.) 'SpongeBob: '''That's better. (The shot goes to SpongeBob's house as SpongeBob walks out.) '''SpongeBob: '''See you later, Gary. I'm going over to China for a play date with Sagwa. '''Gary: '''Meow. (shuts the door) (The episode fades to a view of China. The camera cuts to Sagwa trying to catch fish from a pond.) '''Sagwa: '''Ha ha ha ha ha. (slaps her paw inside of the pond as a koi fish jumps out) Ooh, almost had it. (attempts to slap her paw again, but ends up falling into the pond) Whoa, oof. (spits water out of her mouth) Ha ha ha ha! (SpongeBob can be seen walking up a hill. Sagwa turns to notice him.) '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob! (walks up to SpongeBob) Hey, SpongeBob. Are you ready for... wait, are you okay? '''SpongeBob: '(slurred speech) 'Sagwa: '''Oh. Rough night's sleep? What happened? '''SpongeBob: '(slurred speech) 'Sagwa: '''Come on, SpongeBob. Just tell me. Did you have a bad dream last night? (Sagwa's words echo as SpongeBob suddenly goes from extremely tired to wide awake. The camera cuts to a view through the eyes of SpongeBob. The background glitches out to a windy night setting with a full moon, which is assumed to be a hallucination. The echo gets louder as the camera zooms into SpongeBob's eyes, then goes back to the normal world.) '''SpongeBob: '(screams) The monster is coming! (runs off) 'Sagwa: '''Monster?! Where?! (notices that SpongeBob is gone) Huh? SpongeBob? Where did you go? Oh well, guess he's not ready yet. (The episode pans to SpongeBob making Noodle Patties from the kitchen inside of the Magistrate's palace.) '''SpongeBob: '(singing) "N-O-O-D-L-E P-A-T-T-Y", says I. (whistles) 'Sagwa: '(walks in) Hey, SpongeBob! 'SpongeBob: '(exclaims, then bumps his face onto the grill) Oof! 'Sagwa: '''Oh, sorry! '''SpongeBob: '(two patties drop from his eyeballs, which start burning) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES, IT BURNS!!! 'Sagwa: '(gasps in terror) Oh my goodness! 'SpongeBob: '''Water! Water! (finds a barrel of water and pours it on his eyes, pants in relief) Oh, that was close. '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob, I am so, so sorry! Are you alright? '''SpongeBob: '''It's okay. I'm fine. '''Sagwa: '''Oh, whew. Good. So how are those Noodle Patties coming along? '''SpongeBob: '(turns around to Sagwa's position, he then pauses at the sight of her presence) '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob? What's wrong? (The background glitches out into SpongeBob's hallucination. The full moon shines from behind the clouds onto Sagwa.) '''Illusion Sagwa: 'What's wrong, SpongeBob? (notices the full moon) Huh? (gasps, then strains) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh no... (SpongeBob depicts the illusion of Sagwa undergoing a Werecat transformation. Sagwa's back stretches to half the size of a hunch, claws emerge from her paws, her teeth grow sharp, her collar becomes disheveled and her eyes are glowing red with vertical pupils. The Sagwa illusion lets out a ferocious cat growl.) '''SpongeBob: '(screams as the background goes back to the normal world) Werecat! (runs off) '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob? Oh, why did he run away? (The episode goes to a shot of Sagwa at Glove Word, waiting for SpongeBob.) '''Writer: (voice in the background) Wow, that's the first time in any of my cartoons that I wrote "Glove World". Sagwa: Where is SpongeBob? He said he would be here. Also, this place is really weird. I mean "Glove" doesn't sound right. (looks around for SpongeBob, until she sees him walking towards the entrance) Oh, there he is. Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Werecat... could be... anywhere... must... watch out... Sagwa: '''Hi Spongebob! '''SpongeBob: (looks at Sagwa again, only to go back to his hallucination of her as a Werecat) HOLY (dolphin chirp)!!! Sagwa: (gasps) SpongeBob! Watch your language! SpongeBob: '(runs into Glove World, screaming) It found me! '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob, wait up! (The shot goes to SpongeBob scooting to a halt inside of Glove World. He pants and calms down, then proceeds to explore the amusement park.) '''Sagwa: '(shouts as she tries to find SpongeBob) SpongeBob? SpongeBob? Where'd he go? He should be anywhere! Oh this is not going so well. SpongeBob!? (The shot cuts to SpongeBob licking ice cream as the background glitches back to his hallucination. He hears a cat growl from far away, then pauses with shock.) '''SpongeBob: '''Is that...?! (Cat growling can be heard once again.) '''SpongeBob: '''I got to get out of here! (SpongeBob runs out of Glove World, panicking.) '''Sagwa: Aw come on. SpongeBob, come back! (goes running after SpongeBob) (The background glitches back to SpongeBob's hallucination. SpongeBob continues running as he pants.) 'SpongeBob: '''Is it chasing me? (looks back) (The Werecat Sagwa illusion can be seen running towards the camera. It growls and meows ferociously as it gets closer. The shot goes back to SpongeBob running.) '''SpongeBob: '(screams) I don't want to become cat food! (pants as he starts sprinting) 'Illusion Sagwa: '(growls) (The background goes back to the normal world as the scene pans to Patrick sleeping on his rock.) 'SpongeBob: '''PATRICK!!! '''Patrick: '(waking up from SpongeBob's cry) Huh? Who said that? 'SpongeBob: '''Patrick, you got to help me! There's a vicious cat monster on the loose... AND IT'S AFTER ME!!! '''Patrick: '''Cat monster?! Where?! (Patrick looks around and doesn't notice anything.) '''Patrick: '''Uh, I don't see any cat monster around here, SpongeBob. Must be your imagination. '''SpongeBob: '''There it is! (screams as he runs out of the screen to the right) '''Sagwa: '(comes running from the left side of the screen) SpongeBob, wait! Why are you running away from me?! 'Patrick: '''Hi, Sagwa! Gee, I guess they're just to playing pretend again, huh? Now uhh... what was I doing before? (The episode pans to a view of the village near the Magistrate's palace. The background is normal for a second, but then glitches to SpongeBob's hallucination. SpongeBob can be seen running in the village.) '''SpongeBob: '''I need to find some shelter. But where? (hears the Werecat Sagwa's growl) I need to hurry! (SpongeBob continues running around the village while "looking for shelter". The Werecat illusion suddenly swoops right in front of SpongeBob, who scoots to a halt and turns the opposite direction he was running from, screaming. The background turns normal when the shot goes to Sagwa.) '''Sagwa: '''What's gotten into you today, SpongeBob? I want to know! Just wait for me! (As soon as Sagwa starts running after SpongeBob, the background goes back to the hallucination world. SpongeBob is still running. He spots the bridge to the front doors of the Magistrate's palace.) '''SpongeBob: '''The palace! (SpongeBob runs towards the palace as he approaches the front doors. He struggles to get the doors to open.) '''SpongeBob: '(straining) Come on! Open up! (loses his breath and pants) I can't open the doors. They're shut tight. (The Sagwa illusion can be seen approaching SpongeBob slowly. SpongeBob exclaims in fear as he presses himself against the doors, shivering and sweating.) 'Illusion Sagwa: '(growls) (The background cuts to the normal world. Sagwa is walking towards SpongeBob.) 'Sagwa: '''Oh thank goodness, SpongeBob. Just stay right there, okay? We can talk this over. (Hallucination world) '''Illusion Sagwa: '(growls as it gets closer to SpongeBob) 'SpongeBob: '''Please! Don't come any closer! (Normal world) '''Sagwa: '''It's me, Sagwa! Don't you recognize me? (Hallucination world) '''Illusion Sagwa: '(growling) 'SpongeBob: '''I'm warning you! I don't taste good! (The Werecat illusion gets very close to SpongeBob, then the shot goes to the normal world. Sagwa puts her front paws on SpongeBob. In the hallucination world, Werecat Sagwa is pouncing on SpongeBob.) '''Illusion Sagwa: '(growling and hissing) 'SpongeBob: '(panicking) Aah! No! No! I don't want to die! (SpongeBob gets so petrified that he curls himself up into a ball.) 'SpongeBob: '''Please... go away... don't eat me... (The shot goes back to the normal world. SpongeBob is now shivering in fear and looks extremely traumatized. Sagwa becomes worried.) '''Sagwa: '''Oh. I have to get help. There's something seriously wrong with SpongeBob. I'll go tell Mama and Baba! They'll know what to do. (The scene shows Sagwa running an opposite route into the palace. The episode pans to Sagwa in the Miaos' bedroom. She approaches Mama and Baba.) '''Baba: '''Hello, Sagwa. What brings you here? '''Sagwa: '''Baba, Mama, I want to talk to you about something. '''Mama: '''What's the matter, Sagwa? You look like you're having a miserable day. '''Sagwa: '''I am, and for a good reason, too. It has to do with SpongeBob. '''Baba: '''What's your concern for him? '''Sagwa: '''Well, ever since this morning, he's been acting strange. I mean, every time he sees me now, he panics and runs away from me. '''Mama: '''So in other words, he's acting like he's afraid of you? '''Sagwa: '''Yes. Apparently so. I don't know what to do. '''Baba: '''We must resolve this conflict at once. There's obviously something bothering him. We'll make sure he will overcome his fears and make it up to you. '''Sagwa: '''Thanks, Mama and Baba. '''Baba: '''Come on, let's go talk this over with SpongeBob. (The episode pans to Sagwa, Baba and Mama walking to the palace doors where SpongeBob is still cowering and curled up. Mama and Baba walk up to him.) '''Baba: '''SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '(screams, then passes out for a few seconds) 'Mama: '''SpongeBob, wake up. '''SpongeBob: '(groans) My head. Oh, Baba, Mama, what are you two doing here? 'Baba: '''We need to talk, SpongeBob. Sagwa is worried sick about you. '''SpongeBob: '''Sagwa? '''Mama: '''Yes. She told us that you have been panicking every time she was in your presence. Is that true? '''SpongeBob: '''Uh... well, uh... not exactly... '''Baba: '"Not exactly"? That's not a good answer. 'SpongeBob: '''I... I don't... really know... what to say... '''Mama: '''Very well then. I guess we'll have to settle this the hard way. '''Baba: '''We want you to go walk up to Sagwa and apologize. '''Mama: '''And don't forget to explain why you've been behaving so oddly around her. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay... (SpongeBob walks up to Sagwa and shivers.) '''Baba: '''Don't blow this, SpongeBob. (SpongeBob continues shaking in fear at the sight of Sagwa. The background partially glitches to the hallucination for a few seconds, before it stops. SpongeBob is still shaking in fear for two seconds. He finally snaps and confesses.) '''SpongeBob: '''Okay! I confess! It was all in my head! (bursts into tears) Oh Sagwa, I... I... I didn't mean for it to come to this! (crying) '''Sagwa: '''What do you mean? '''SpongeBob: '(sniffs) I was watching a scary movie last night called "The Curse of the Werecat"... and the movie was so terrifying that it caused me to have nightmares about monster cats... and picture you as one! (crying) (The Sleeve Dogs are watching SpongeBob bawling.) 'Ping: '''Gee, that sponge twerp is such a hot mess. '''Pang: '''You got that right, Ping. '''SpongeBob: '''There, I said it. I'm sorry I was scared to death of you today, Sagwa! Oh, please forgive me! (wailing) '''Baba: '''SpongeBob! SpongeBob, calm down. (SpongeBob's crying calms down for a bit.) '''Sagwa: '''It's okay, SpongeBob. I forgive you. '''SpongeBob: '(sniffs) You do? 'Sagwa: '''Yeah, you didn't mean to be a jerk to me. Your imagination was just getting to you. '''Mama: '''Sagwa's right. You can't let something that isn't real influence you to act different than how you usually would. You must always know the difference between fantasy and reality. '''Baba: '''This "scary movie" you watched last night, SpongeBob, everything in it was fake. Werecats do not exist. '''SpongeBob: '''They don't? '''Mama: '''Exactly. Think you've finally settled this with Sagwa? '''SpongeBob: '''As a matter of fact... yes! '''Sagwa: '''Thank you, SpongeBob. '''Baba: '''I'm glad you two finally made it up to each other. Now run along and go have some fun. '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '''Okay! (both laugh) '''Mama: '''Now that's what we call forgiveness. (The shot goes to SpongeBob and Sagwa walking to the river.) '''Sagwa: '''Hey SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah? '''Sagwa: '''What did I look like as a Werecat? '''SpongeBob: '''Oooh, you were scary! You were big and you had claws and sharp teeth. '''Sagwa: '''Gee, guess that was one heck of an illusion, huh? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, but that's all behind us now. Besides, there's no way something like this could happen again. (The Sleeve Dogs suddenly jump out in front of Sagwa and SpongeBob, wearing makeup that makes them look like monstrous dogs. They made themselves look like they have red eyes, long fangs, claws and scruffy fur.) '''SpongeBob: '(makes a legitimate scream but doesn't show a scared expression, then laughs) Good one, guys! Very priceless. Nice makeup, by the way! (SpongeBob and Sagwa walk away laughing as the Sleeve Dogs take their makeup off. They are frustrated that SpongeBob was not actually terrified.) '''Pang: '''Guess it didn't work, huh? '''Ping: '''Ooh, I thought he'd have it. '''Pang: '''Yeah, says you... (The episode closes.) Pictures Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa